Low Man's Lyric (song)
Low Man's Lyric is the eleventh song from 1997's album ReLoad. It was written by James Hetfield and Lars Ulrich, with a length of 7:37. An unplugged live version of it, recorded on April 11, 1998, in Perth (Australia), was released in Six Feet Down Under EP. The song features an instrument called the hurdy-gurdy in some performances such as in this video. About This song is not of typical Metallica thrash metal style. It's more like some of their metal ballads like "Nothing Else Matters", "Tuesday's Gone" (a Lynyrd Skynyrd cover) and "Turn the Page" (which was a Bob Seger cover). It also has some similarities in sound to the hair band ballads from the late 1980's. It describes the thoughts of a homeless man who is suffering through his life, wanting to get another chance. Hence, "maybe you'll understand, and won't cry for this man, cause low man is due" and "please forgive me." Live This song has been played live 65 times. The first was on October 18, 1997, in Mountain View, CA. The band hasn't played this song since September 13, 1998, in San Diego, CA. Lyrics My eyes seek reality My fingers seek my veins There's a dog at your back step He must come in from the rain I fall 'cause I've let go The net below has rot away So my eyes seek reality And my fingers seek my veins The trash fire is warm But nowhere safe from the storm And I can't bear to see What I've let me be So wicked and worn So as I write to you Of what is done and to do Maybe you'll understand And you won't cry for this man 'Cause low man is due Please forgive me My eyes seek reality My fingers feel for faith Touch clean with a dirty hand I touch the clean to the waste The trash fire is warm But nowhere safe from the storm And I can't bear to see What I've let me be So wicked and worn So as I write to you Of what is done and to do Maybe you'll understand And won't cry for this man 'Cause low man is due Please forgive me So low, the sky is all I see All I want from you is forgive me So you bring this poor dog in from the rain Though he just wants right back out again And I cry to the alleyway Confess all to the rain But I lie, lie straight to the mirror The one I've broken to match my face The trash fire is warm But nowhere safe from the storm And I can't bear to see What I've let me be So wicked and worn So as I write to you Of what is done and to do Maybe you'll understand And won't cry for this man 'Cause low man is due Please forgive me So low, the sky is all I see All I want from you is forgive me So you bring this poor dog in from the rain Though he just wants right back out again My eyes seek reality My fingers seek my veins References Category:Songs Category:ReLoad Category:Lyrics Category:Needs References